


Normal Family

by sapphicqueens



Series: Swan Mills family [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicqueens/pseuds/sapphicqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Henry's request, Regina invites Emma over for some family bonding time and they bake a pizza. Just sugary and syrupy sweet fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Family

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while back on my tumblr but now I made this account and just wanted to get some of my work posted. Also, I suck at Monopoly and don't know the street names in English. Sorry if they're wrong.

“Henry wanted you to come over tonight. He wanted us to be a normal family for a change and forget about magical chaos, with both his parents. I think it would do us well, so what do you say?” Regina asked her blond saviour who sat on the other side of the table in the busy diner at Granny’s. Emma blinked at the Mayor, a little surprised by the almost non-existent stuttering in the usual confident woman. 

“Uhm... Yeah sure! What did he have in mind?” Emma shrugged with a smile. She was always happy to spend some time with her son and also noticed she looked forward to hang out with his other mom. 

“He wanted us to cook together, play some board games and watch a movie. He requested homemade pizza for main course and, surprise surprise, Rocky Road for dessert.” Regina chuckled at her son’s obsession with the ice cream and Emma couldn’t help but admire the motherly love that always seemed to radiate from her whenever she thought of Henry’s quirks and shenanigans. Motherhood really suited the former Evil Queen. 

“Sounds absolutely perfect! Should I bring anything? Wine?” Emma offered but the brunette shook her head. 

“Just your happy self will be fine. I’ll get the rest. Be at my place around six tonight.” She answered and got ready to leave the crowded diner.”Try not to be late, will you?” The regal woman was back to her demanding self with a perfect arched eyebrow sent the blonde’s way.

“Hey, I’ve improved!” Emma defended herself to the leaving woman’s back and muttered under her breath as she took a sip of her morning coffee, wincing as the brew burned her tongue. She already felt excited for the night’s plans and found herself really looking forward to play normal family with her son and his other mother. Considering her own parents were far from normal and her childhood was rather problematic, she also remembered how little experience she had with normal. What if she fucked up? What if she started fighting with Regina like old times? That would ruin the whole night!  
An anxious, yet warm feeling pooled in her stomach and with a last, self-gathering sip of the black beverage, she left the restaurant and drove to work. 

The hours went by oh so slowly with reports filling out, an angry citizen claiming they would sharpen the pitchfork if they see ‘those undisciplined kids lurking around their garden again', and two boys skipping school. The day went on like any other day and usually she’d found the harmless crimes comforting yet stimulating compared to all the crazy magic stuff going around in Storybrooke, however, today she found them awfully boring and could not wait until she was on her way to Mifflin street.

Eventually, her shift came to an end and she stood in the shower trying to figure out what to wear. A dress would be too much and also too cold, so a pair of dark tight jeans and white silk blouse would do. She put her hair up in a ponytail and some light make up before she kissed her baby brother and parents goodbye and took off towards her son and his mom. 

On the way, Emma’s mind drifted off to distant places. She wondered what a normal family with Regina and Henry would look like. Not just for a night but for the rest of their lives. Would they have movie nights every weekend? Would they take turns in driving Henry to school? Would they visit amusement parks together? Would they catch Henry with a secret lover in his room when he, god forbid, grow up into a hormonal teenage boy? Was that what a normal family was about? She suddenly felt flattered Henry wanted to share this night with her and not with some father figure. 

She came to a stop by the huge and impressive house and took a look in the rear-view mirror before stepping out of her yellow little vehicle. 

“I’m right on time, now she can’t scold me for being late anyway...” Emma muttered to herself before knocking on the door. She heard the sound of running and met her son when he opened with a big smile on his face.

“Emma!” Henry exclaimed and threw himself at the blonde, who was not ready and stumbled backwards and nearly lost balance. 

“Hey there, kid, you’re too big for jumping on me now!” She laughed and ruffled his hair when he leaned back. 

“We just put the dough to rise, in half an hour it will be ready for some serious punches!” Henry beamed and demonstrated with a fist to his palm. Emma chuckled and stepped inside.

“Is your mom in the kitchen?” Emma asked and got rid of her jacket. Henry nodded and ran before her into aforementioned room. 

Regina was wiping an already shining stove with a cloth, giving the blonde a perfect view of the woman’s back. 

“I never thought I’d see the day you would wear denim.” Emma said and couldn’t help but admire the way the tight clothing clung to every curve of her perfect legs. 

“Well stare away, dear, because this might be the last.” Regina retorted with a glance over her shoulder, smirking at the blush that now crept up Emma’s cheek from getting caught staring. “These were the only pair of pants I could sacrifice to the cause of flour and pizza.” She explained and rinsed the cloth. “May I offer you a glass off wine?” 

“Yes please! But only half a glass, I’m driving.” Emma answered and sat down on a barstool by the kitchen island. 

“Of course.” Regina put down two fancy glasses in front of her and poured up some red liquid in each of them. “Henry, coke or lemonade?” 

“Coke all the way!” Henry said and sat down beside Emma, thanking his mother when she put a glass full of sizzling coke in front of him. 

“Not too much, sugar does wonders to your energy levels.” His blonde mother ordered and kissed his cheek. 

“Ugh stop drooling all over my face woman and let me drink my coke!” He wiped his blushing cheek in feign disgust, earning chuckles from his two moms. 

“So you’ve noticed his... blood sugar spikes as well?” Regina asked and took a sip of her wine, not leaving a single trace of her red lips on the crystal glass. 

Emma laughed at the memory of Henry talking non stop about this new video game he had heard of and how much he loved skittles and soda together while having a marathon in Mary Margaret’s apartment. “Yes, yes I have encountered his sugar highs.”

“He must have gotten that from you.” Regina gave Emma a stern but playful look. 

“Oh please, if we are going to talk traits then let’s talk about that death glare! He’s totally gotten that from you!” Emma snorted and drank some of her wine, feeling the rich taste fill her mouth and nose. Regina did have good taste in wine...

“What glare? I am not doing that.” Regina stared at Emma, convinced she was not doing such a thing. 

“Yes you do, you’re almost doing it now.” Emma teased and felt a wave of affection course through her towards the brunette as said brunette rolled her eyes. 

“You’ve both given me some things I could live without. Care to explain smelly feet, mom?” Henry gave Emma a questioning eyebrow that totally made him identical to the brunette, who burst out laughing at her son’s wit. 

“Wow, I can feel where this is going. You two are teaming up against me, huh? You will regret this!” the Saviour threatened jokingly. 

All her worries were washed away, forgotten, when she enjoyed the wine and the very normal-family bickering taking place in the kitchen. She forgot even the magic lurking in the town, the threats always seemed pointing at her. She felt comfortable, content, happy with Henry’s warm smiles and Regina’s witty comebacks.

“THIRTY MINUTES PASSED!” Their son shouted as the timer beeped. “Time to punch some dough.” He said with narrowed eyes and jumped away to the bowl covered with a small towel. He presented to the younger mother the huge, swollen dough resting underneath. “Wanna knead it with me? We’re gonna make a huge ass pizza with this fellow.”

“Language!” Regina reminded him while putting ingredients for the topping on the kitchen counter.

“Yes, let’s kick some buns.” Emma joked and Henry flipped the bowl upside down, letting the dough fall onto the counter with a thud. 

“We need flour or else this thing will be stuck everywhere but the pan.” Emma warned and was greeted with a jar of said baking supply with a smile from Regina. 

“I’m just glad I’m done with it.” She said, glared at the paste and got back to sorting out pepperoni and vegetables. 

Henry took a whole fist of flour and threw it onto the dough, the white powder flying everywhere, making Emma cough. 

“Hey, Henry!” She said after trying without success wiping her face. He smiled mischievously at her and started punching the unbaked bread, only adding to the mess. Emma chuckled and helped him, making sound effects with their mouths as the paste submitted fully to them. 

“Sometimes I wonder who’s the oldest of you two.” Regina sighed and let out a little yelp when Emma threw a pinch of flour at her. “Emma Swan!” 

“Full name and all, Henry I think your mother wants blood. Know a place to hide?” Emma chuckled and was surprised when she felt the powdered wheat hit her cheek and ear. She looked up and saw Regina biting her lower lip with the same impish gleam in her eyes as her son. 

Emma had to stop for a while and stare at this lively woman with her walls down. She looked so much younger and carefree, maybe this was the Regina that hid behind the mask of terror and queenliness. Maybe this was the Regina before all that. This was a very new side of the Mayor Emma was not used to, but she would very much want to get to know her more, however, her gawking made her miss the flying pepperoni that hit her right on her nose. 

“Close you jaw, honey, you might catch a fly.” Regina laughed genuinely and Emma swore she had never seen the woman so happy before, not even with Hood. The view warmed her stomach more than the wine and she effortlessly revenged with a new pinch of flour before getting back to kneading the dough with Henry who had witnessed the little exchange of smiles and glances with curiosity.

“So what will we have on this thing?” Emma asked as she and Henry made a perfect base on the baking pan. 

“Cheese and tomato sauce and pepperoni!” Henry said and evened out the edges. 

“Well one part with pepperoni but I wanted to make it a little more Mills style. I have Parmesan, Serano ham, olives, bell peppers, champignon, a special Swedish cheese that is just to die for, sun dried tomatoes, we can add some gorgonzola if you want or mozzarella.” Emma’s mouth watered. 

“I want everything of all that, please.” Emma said and felt her stomach growling at her for denying herself food for too long. 

“Someone’s hungry.” Regina said and poured some tomato sauce over the pizza base. Emma nodded and helped the brunette spreading the sauce. 

“Here, taste it. I made the tomato sauce myself.” Regina raised a spoon to Emma’s mouth, who without question put it in her mouth and felt the substance’s flavors dance on her tongue. “Garlic, roasted paprika, chili and thyme.” Regina explained and smiled at the blissful look on Emma’s face.

“Wow I could drink it just like that... Delicious!” Emma’s stomach agreed. 

“Thank you, I must say I’m rather pleased with how it turned out myself.” Regina chuckled and went to get the rest of the things to put on the pizza. 

“Mom loves to show off in the kitchen.” Henry said cockily, earning a playful swat of a towel from the brunette. 

“Well the one in battle is not the only magic she uses, it seems.” Emma defended his other mom.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Swan.” Regina warned with a look that said otherwise. 

After some vegetable cutting and cheese grating, the pizza was finally in the oven, the scent of spices and melting cheese filling the room. Not only Emma’s belly was rumbling by the time the pizza was ready. 

“We made a superpizza, Henry. Too good for this world, too pure.” Emma said in awe, her and her son practically drooling over the thing as Regina cut it carefully, leaving beautiful cheese strings between each slice. 

“Well, dig in, I’m not stopping you!” The Mayor chortled and pointed at the plates placed beside the stove. Faster than a lightning bolt, two pieces were already missing from the pan and Regina shook her head, still in belief she was feeding two toddlers.

“Wow moms, this deserve the food equivalent of an Oscar...” Henry praised and Emma nodded in agreement, letting the warm food fill her empty belly. 

“I’m not only showing off Henry, I know what I’m doing.” Regina mused and even she had given up on using a knife and a fork, but still managed to eat the greasy pizza with her usual regal manner. Emma wondered if she would still look so elegant in a mud fight. Probably.

“So, what have you planned for us later, Henry?” Emma chewed away, humming in delight at the crunchy bell pepper covered in cheese. 

“I was thinking Clue, or Monopoly, or card games or I don’t know, movie?” 

“Are we up for an all nighter with Monopoly? I feel like I can beat you all.” Emma suggested challengingly. She had a feeling the Mills was a rather competitive family and considering her own persona and the queen’s, their shared son would not turn down a challenge.

“We’ll see about that, Miss Swan. You’re forgetting I’ve played real life Monopoly for a very long time, dear.” Regina gave Emma a lopsided smile that for some reason made Emma’s heart flutter. 

“Game is on, ladies!” Henry accepted the challenge. “Just please, don’t kill each other with magic blasts or fireballs...” 

“I can’t make that promise, son. If Regina ends up with Oxford street I might go on a rampage.” Emma threatened.

“Honey, know that I will always go for Mayfair. Oxford is yours.” Regina explained and started gathering up empty plates to put them in the dish washer. 

“Oh no, Gina let me do that! It’s the least I could do for inviting me over for dinner.” Emma said and took the dishes before Regina could protest. She only stood there staring at Emma and tried to process the little nickname she’d just been given.

“You sound so sure that you will win, you seem to forget you have the master planner over here.”

“And what makes you so sure, young man?” Regina asked after she’d chosen to let the nickname slip away from her mind. 

“Hello, I’m both of you’s son? Is there a better combination for the ruler of Monopoly?” 

While Regina only laughed at her son’s reasoning, Emma was struck with the meaning behind it. Of course she knew he’d inherited traits from both of his moms, they even bickered about it earlier the same night. What she hadn’t really thought about though, was that he actually was the son to both of them. They already were like any other family with two parents and children taking after one or the other. They were a family, far from a normal one maybe, but they were her family. And that knowledge was enough to make her wipe a small tear from her eye as the Saviour continued putting away dirty dishes.


End file.
